marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Iron Man: Armored Adventures 2 23
Opis Streszczenie odcinka Tony i Howard odwiedzają Stane'a w szpitalu. Jednak zamiast niego znajdują tylko puste łóżko. Gdzieś w jakimś mieszkaniu, Stane planuje zemstę na Tony'm, mówiąc, że pamięta wszystko. Tony dzwoni do Whitney, lecz jedynie nagrywa się na skrzynkę głosową. Mówi ojcu, że muszą być ostrożni, ale Howard uważa, że nie muszą się bać Stane'a. War Machine pilnuje Howarda, aby nic mu się nie stało, podczas gdy Tony będzie szukał Stane'a. Cała trójka myśli nad tym, że łatwiej by było gdyby Howard znał prawdę o Iron Manie. Iron Man sprawdza placówkę z mechem i potwierdza, że Iron Monger został. Howard prezentuje publicznie Starkpod. Nagle dochodzi do eksplozji, przez którą gruz zaczyna spadać na widzów. W porę Rhodey reaguje, ratując ich, zaś do niego dołącza Tony. Howard pod eskortą ochroniarza zostaje zabrany do Stark International i zamierza zniszczyć broń wyprodukowaną przez Stane'a i Hammera. O'Brien odwraca się do niego, wstrzykując mu neurotoksynę. Howard traci przytomność. Iron Man znajduje go, ale jest już za późno. Substancja w sześć godzin może doprowadzić do trwałych uszkodzeń mózgu. Tony stara się znaleźć antidotum, a jedynie jakie jest znajduje się w rękach Stane'a. Otrzyma je, jeśli przybędzie sam bez zbroi czy przyjaciół. Chyba, że znowu chcialby zostać sierotą. Przyjaciele są sfrustrowani, że nie mogą mu pomóc, ale Pepper bardziej dobija fakt, że nadal nie ma własnej zbroi. Znajdują Whitney w szkole, ale ona mówi, że nie wie, gdzie jest jej ojciec. Jest zła, że wszyscy uważają ojca za kryminalistę i tylko o nim mówią złe rzeczy. Tony przybywa na miejsce zgodnie z współrzędnymi. W magazynie odnajduje antidotum, lecz zostaje zaatakowany przez drony, które zostały zaprogramowane na DNA Tony'ego, przez co mają go na celowniku. W szkole, drony depczą po piętach przyjaciół geniusza. Chłopak korzysta z Ekstremis, łącząc się z pancerzem. Rhodey wykorzystuje elektromagnes do zniszczenia jednego z dronów. W sali gimnastycznej znajduje Pepper, która użyła kija bejsbolowego, pokonując sondę. Na zewnątrz, Iron Man ściga się z dronami, starając je unieszkodliwić. Leci z antidotum do szpitala. W zbrojowni, Rhodey kontaktuje się z Tony'm, który mówi o zdobyciu odtrutki. Krótko po tym, Rhodes zostaje porażony paralizatorem przez Pepper. Wkrótce pojawia się prawdziwa przyjaciółka, lecz zastyga, widząc Stane'a nad nieprzytomnym Rhodey'm. Oboje wpadli w pułapkę. Mają minutę do rozbrojenia bomby. Iron Man ma dylemat. Gdy chce polecić z pełną mocą do zbrojowni, atakuje go Iron Monger. Rhodey z Pepper uwalniają się przy użyciu palnika. Dziewczyna uważa, że skoro czytała poradnik saperski T.A.R.C.Z.Y. da radę zapobiec wybuchowi. Jednak wszystkie kable są niebieskie, więc chce poprzez wyliczankę przeciąć jeden z nich. James nie zamierza na to czekać i wkłada bombę do pustej zbroi Mark I. Wybucha w powietrzu nad świątynią Makluan. W mieście, Iron Monger ściska w pięści bohatera, aby pozbawić go życia. Tony wyłącza mecha przy użyciu serum. Stane wychodzi z kolosa, zmieniając się w matkę Tony'ego, Howarda, w niego samego, aż pokazuje się jako Madame Masque. Whitney poraża jego zbroję, zabierając mu antidotum. Wyjaśnia, że przez cały ten czas to ona pociągała za sznurki w tej grze, a jej ojciec nadal znajduje się w śpiączce. Mówi, że przypomniała sobie wszystko co się stało. Obwinia Iron Mana za stan ojca. I skoro ona nie może mieć ojca, to on także nie będzie miał. Dzięki pomyślnemu restartowi zbroi uwięził ją w polu siłowym. Masque grozi mu, że zniszczy antidotum, jeśli jej nie uwolni. Rzuca je wysoko w powietrze i znika. Tony w porę je łapie, a następnie zabiera do szpitala. Antidotum podziałało i Howard obudził się. Tony namierza sygnaturę maski, gdzie znajduje Whitney i Stane'a. Ostrzega ją, że znowu maska ją zmienia. Dziewczyna grozi mu wezwaniem T.A.R.C.Z.Y., zdradzając im tożsamość Iron Mana. Jednak oni już wiedzą kto znajduje się pod zbroją. Dwóch agentów aresztuje ją, lecz na helikarierze widać, że znajduje się poza celą. W postaci agentki Brand wychodzi. Pełny Opis Postacie Główni Bohaterowie * Iron Man * James Rhodes * Pepper Potts Poboczni Bohaterowie * Howard Stark Przeciwnicy * Madame Masque Inni * T.A.R.C.Z.A. ** Agentka Brand ** Nienazwany agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. * Dr. Yinsen * O'Brien Lokacje * Ziemia-904913 ** Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki *** New York **** Zbrojownia **** Szpital Wydarzenia Ciekawostki * Whitney na moment pokazała się jako Maria Stark, czyli matka Tony'ego. Nie wiadomo, skąd miała jej hologram. * Pod koniec odcinka widać, że Madame Masque jest poza celą we wcieleniu agentki Brand. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Serial Iron Man: Armored Adventures Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Ziemia-904913 Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Marvel Animation